Pośród Tajemnic...
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 11: Poprzednio: Tym razem osoby miały za zadanie w parach utworzyć okładkę i opis książki, którą zechciałyby w przyszłości napisać. Rywali zdeklasowali Selene z Williamem, którzy postanowili od śmierci ocalić Vivian oraz Piersa. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy... a tak, ceremonii nie było... a raczej na razie nie było... Czy coś dzisiaj zaskoczy finałową ósemkę? A może dziś też nikt nie zginie...? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Dziecięcy Krzyk. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Cień, pokazujący moment wbicia noża w plecy. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Chodzące Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Sektor mieszkalny: Uczestnicy po oddaniu głosów zostali odesłani do swojego sektora. Wrócił do obozu tak jak reszta. Trochę zaskoczył go fakt, że nie spotkali się przed wieżą egzekucji. Czyżby w prowadzącej rozwinęła się "empatia" i "dobroduszność". Jasne! xD Pewnie znowu knują jakiś przebrzydły plan jak zamienić życie zawodników w jaknabardziej upierdliwy sposób. Sam jest nieco rozbity gdyż jeśli do czegoś potwornego to ucierpi jakaś kobieta. I mimo wersji po próbach kontaktu z Levi i współpracy z nimi nie czuł już aż takiej potrzeby by nimi gardzić. Jedynie pomyśleć od czasu do czasu że nadzbyt emocjonalnie reagują. Jednakże po tycj jakże "nie"ciekawych rozkminach włączył sobie to stare radyjko i relaksował się przy muzyce. W końcu miał powód, gdy po raz pierwszy poczuł jakikolwiek smak zwycięstwa. William: 'Huh? ''Spojrzał się na na pozostałcyh. '''William: No cóż.. Odkaszlnął sobie i dalej słuchał muzyki. Maggie przyszła ze spuszczoną głową i usiadła na ziemi, opierając się o ścianę. Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Mam strasznie złe przeczucia. Ten brak ceremonii może oznaczać jedynie jakieś kłopoty, a wczoraj z Levianne dałam ciała na wyzwaniu. Boję się, że dzisiaj nadejdzie moja kolej i że to ja pożegnam się ze swoim życiem. ''Maggie nie wiedząc za bardzo co zrobić, zaczęła się przechadzać dookoła. Levianne podeszła do Will'a i Maggie, i zaczęła z nimi rozmawiać. '''Levianne: Hej. Was też zastanawia dlaczego ostatnio nie było ceremoni? Ja myślę, że one znowu coś wymyślą... Levianne(Pz): ERGH! Przez tę głupią idiotkę schrzaniłam wyzwanie! I tak Selene by mnie uratowała gdybyśmy miały chociażby trzecie miejsce, ale nadal się dziwie jakim cudem ona wygrała. Jej powieść była nudna jak buty z zeszłej kolekcji, a moja była najlepsza, ale gdyby nie to że Maddie schrzaniła obrazek, to mogłabym się teraz czuć bezpieczna! -,- William: Jak o tym wspomniałaś. Podszedł nieco bliżej. William: To rzeczywiście zastanawiające. Ale, przynajmniej pożyjemy wspólnie nieco dłużej. Lepiej jak nieco odwleką. Chyba, że kropnąć dwójkę na raz chcą. Nicky siedziała nieco dalej. Sama. Chyba. Nicky PZ: Pierwszy raz w tym programie tak bardzo się boję. Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale dopiero teraz poczułam powagę tego show... Chyba granie divki bez mózgu było lepszym rozwiązaniem. ;u; Tak się starałam, a wszystko poszło na marne. Eh. Piers tymczasem jak zawsze siedział pod drzewem i obserwował. Vivian w tym czasie... robiła coś hipsterskiego. ;u; Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): Lol... jestem nietykalna! ^^ To prawie jak wygrana... prawie, bo byliśmy naprawdę blisko od pierwszego indywidualnego zwycięstwa z Majli... jak by nie patrzyć... jest strasznie hipsterska i ogóle! Wydaje się być YOLO! ^^ Majli:PZ Nie wiem jak to się stało,ale mój łeb jest wciąż na swoim miejscu <3 Chyba mam farta <3 Klementyna:PZ A cała reszta świata pecha (please) Amie jako Amy ze swoimi nowymi rękoma wyszła się przewietrzyć ze swoją służącą. Amie: Patrzcie jakie mam piękne rączki :* Jednak Aisha zna się na rzeczy. Były czarne ale po nich przebiegały pasy, jakby światłowody z bardzo dużym naciskiem na "światło" bo świeciły. '' '''Amie:' Hahaha, super <33 Wolałabym stare ale te są twarde jak stal. :3 Służąca: Em.. nie wypadałoby żebyś no nie wiem.. udawała Amy? Amie spojrzała wrogo na służącą.. w jednej chwili jej ramie zmieniło się na gigantyczną włócznie z bardzo ostrym kolcem. Jednym ruchem Amie przebiła klatke piersiową służącej. Ta tylko jęknęła i padła na ziemię. Amie: A mogłaś zwracać się milej.. Dodać jakiś uśmieszek albo słówko "swag/lol/yolo" Hihihihi <3 Ale masz racje. Ej.. No.. Wstawaj.. Zobaczyła gigantyczną plamę krwi wydobywającą się od służącej. Amie zaczęła gwizdać jakby to nie była jej sprawka i oddaliła się trochę dalej. Trochę zirytowany, że wszyscy się jedynie dołują opuścił głowę i poszedł się przejść gdzieć. William: Co ci ludzie... Minął większość i udał się prosto w stronę lasu. Krążył sobie między drzewami, próbując się pozbyć myśli. W oddali było słychać jakieś szeptania, lecz je zignorował. Zagłębił się nieco dalej, gdzie coś za nim czaiło się. Zaniepokojony zachował jednak zimną krew. '' '''William: '''Znowu próbują nas wystraszyć, huh? ''Ziewnął i założył ręce na tył. Jak gdyby nic. Szedł dalej wciąż słysząc jak coś idzie za nim. Wkurzony zatrzymał się. WIlliam: '''Wyłaż wreszcie! ''Coś nagle poruszyło się w krzaku. '' '''William: '''Wyłaż, kimkolwiek.. ''Nagle coś rzuciło się z krzaków. W pierwszej chwili zauważył wchłochatą, szarą kulę zbliżającą się do niego. Nagle rzuciło się na niego i szarpało się. Przerażony został odepchnięty i przytrzymywał bestię rękami. Widocznie chciało go dorwać. Kopnął kilka razy co jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło istotkę. Wysilił się i odepchnął ją nieco i pędęm ruszył w ucieczkę. Potwór jeszcze chwilę go gonił. Skrył się licząc, że sobie odejdzie. Ten chwilę swoimi ślepiami wodził między drzewami aż zawył i pobiegł. Przerażony Will skulił się i starał się nie myśleć o tym co się stało. '' '''William(Pokój zwierzeń): Co to miało być! *dyszy* Czy to.. nie! Potwory przecież nie istnieją. To pewnie co najwyżej zdziczałe zwierzę co nie? Co nie? NIECH KTOŚ DO CHOLERY SIĘ RAZ ODEZWIE! *szturcha wkurzony w kamerę* Nicky w tym czasie robiła z patyków model Miłosza. Nicky: Meh, wyszedł taki strasznie drewniany. ;u; Chociaż... Zaczęła wyginać patyki, żeby chociaż udawać, że to Miłosz. Nicky: Jestem wieczną artystką! Zwróciła się do reszty. Nicky: Może wam zaśpiewać? <33 Ktoś wrzasnął: "NIE!" Nicky: 'No weź, jest tu tak cicho. ;u; ''Zaczęła szukać mikrofonu. ;u; Selene siedziała gdzieś tam na uboczu. (please) ''Selene:' Wiesz Nicky...może jednak...szkoda Twoich strun głosowych. Odparła z niezręcznym uśmiechem. '' 'Selene: '''Ma ktoś może długopis czy...cokolwiek do pisania? Levianne(Pz): Tak! Finałowa 7! Tańczy taniec szczęścia, ale się wywaliła. (please) Levianne(Pz): Szlak...Nareszcie! Jeszcze tylko 6 osób do wyeliminowania i będę żyła w luksusach aż do starości! (czyli do 30-tki (please)) No chyba, że odpadnę, ale to przecież niemożliwe. <3 Levi podeszła do William'a. Znowu. (please) Levianne: Hej! Na prawdę nie mogę uwierzyć że zostało tylko 7 osób...Smutno mi na myśl, że ich już tu nie ma, a ja mogę podzielić ich losy... Zaczęła płakać i przytuliła się do niego. (weź odpisz coś romantycznego (please)) Piers rzucił Selene długopis nic nie mówiąc. Nicky: Spokojnie, Sel! Nie po to studiowałam życie, żeby teraz przejmować się jakimiś strunami od gitary. <3 Nicky znalazła w końcu mikrofon. I zaczęła śpiewać. No co, musiało kiedyś do tego dojść. (please) thumb|left|340 px Nicky: "'cause soon enough we'll die." Chwilla... Czy nas czasem nie ubyło? O.o Zaczęła liczyć na palcach. Ten przybiegł akurat jak kończyła liczyć. Padł na ziemi zmęczony. Od razu Levi zaczęła go napastować i kleiła się do niego. William: Czy to ty? Delikatnie gładził ją po twarzy. William: Jesteś taka cudowna... Podnosił się i łapczywie kleił się do Levi. Po drodze niestety nawąchał się grzybków halucynogennych i miał dziwne odpały od dłuższego czasu. Całkiem zapomniał, że coś go goniło. William: My umrzemy! Wrzeszczał prosto do niej. William: 'Jak we zwłoki leżące tam na uboczu! ''Odmachał do nich. 'William: '''Spójrz robaczki znalazły tam nową norkę! ''Podjarał się tym i chichrał się, klepiąc Levianne po ramieniu. '' ''Nicky w tym czasie doliczyła się 6 osób. '''Nicky: Hmm.. Jak 6? O.o Spojrzała na swoje ręce. Nicky: 'Faak, zapomniałam o tej divce. <3 ''Pokazała na siebie. '''Nicky PZ: '''Chyba brakuje Maryli. <3 Nie mogę. <3 Cudowne uczucie. <3 Za to jak mi przywaliła kulą stała się moim wrogiem namber tuu. Hihi, namber łan był specjalnie dla Jurgitki. ^^ '''Nicky: Ciekawe, co się z stało z Marylą... Nicky PZ: Oby się smażyła w piekle. <3 Czy to oznacza, że nie mam teraz wrogów? Zwycięstwo jest blisko. b) Nicky: Może jednak żyje? ;u; Nicky: PZ: Wolałabym nie. (please) W ten sposób zostałam jedyną gwiazdką w tym programie. ^^ Jaram się. <3 Żadne staruchy nie będą mi zabierały przyjemności z bycia najlepszą. <3 Nicky: Errr... Robi się tu tak pusto. ;u; Skuliła się w kącie. Piers tymczasem wyciągnął pióro, kartkę i zaczął coś notować... Po jakimś czasie skończył. Jak się okazało, był to list. Nie byle jaki list... Piers (PZ): 'Ten list ma trafić do Selene w razie mojej eliminacji, amen. ''W tym momencie Vivian szła sobie przez sektor z jogurtem i zajadała się nim. Zobaczyła, że Piers jest czymś zajęty i podeszła do niego. '''Vivian: Lol, co tam robisz? :P Selene: Dzięki, Piers. Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): Oni mnie chyba ignorują, lol. (please) Rzuciła do chłopaka uśmiechając się lekko. Wyjęła swój notatnik i zaczęła coś pisać. Piers odruchowo schował kartkę i zerknął na Vivian. Piers: 'W sumie co tutaj można robić? Siedzę po prostu. ''Mruknął. '''Nicky: Poróbmy coś, serio. Nicky PZ: Jeezu, co za sztywniacy. Naprawdę, wywaliłabym tych ludzi od selekcji uczestników na zbity pysk. Ja rozumiem, że to gra o życie i w ogóle, ale jakby to powiedziała ta hipsterka... YOLO. No co, żyjemy po to, żeby umrzeć, a każdą chwilę naszego życia trzeba wykorzystać na maxa. Nie rozumiem. ;-; Ale ja jestem z divką z Czech, może tylko u nas tak jest. ^^ Nicky rzuciła patyk przed siebie. '' '''Nicky:' Zaraz wymrzemy z nudów, a to gorsze niż egzekucja. ;u; Levi: 'Leeevi! ''Szarpał dziewczynę chcąc by cokolwiek odpowiedziała do niego. '''William: Przeestań mnie ignorować! Szarpał ja dalej. William: 'Ja ci się rzucam a ty mnie odtrącasz Levi.. koniec tego.. ''Obrócił się i fochnął, ale nie mógł i po chwili dalej ją napastował. 'WIlliam: '''No weeeeż.. ja muszę mieć kogoś kto mnie wielbi.. Levvvi... Ty! ''Krzyknął w stronę Vivian. '''William: Kopnij ją jak wtedy mnie i tego rudzialca, może coś wymksnie. Mnie to od od razu by gilotynę wzięli.. Nicky: Ojj, ja Cię mogę wielbić. <3 Zakręciła się obok niego. Nicky: Oczywiście o ile jesteś bogatym frajerem.. <3 Nicky PZ: Miłosz mnie zabije. ;_; Vivian nie ogarnęła. Vivian: Lol, ty mówisz do mnie? :D William: 'Raczej? Nie wiem jak wołać ci nawet... Jakkolwiek to brzmi... ''Wywrócił oczami. 'William: '''I nie jestem frajerem! Mam hajs, ale nie jestem frajerem! ''Wyrwał do Nicky, będąc oburzony. '' '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): '''W końcu do kogoś można gębę otworzyć! *Zaciesz na twarzy* Nawet jeśli wszyscy mają dziwne "upodobania". ''Vivian się nieco oburzyła. '''Vivian: Lol?! Dziwne? :O Mam nadzieje, że mówisz do Nicky. ;u; William: Ale o co ci chodzi? Emm... Nadal nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jej imienia. WIlliam: Vivaldi! Nie.. podobne. Nie wyglądasz jak ten bez ucha. Czy jakośtak... Pewnie coś pomyliłem. Lewjen zaczęła się dziwnie patrzyć na Łiljama. Levianne: Yyy...dobrze się czujesz? W końcu uznała, że żyje się tylko raz, i że jest duże prawdopodobieństwo że niedługo umrze, więc rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła go całować. Levianne: Oookocham życie!! Vivian: Vivaldi? Prychnęła śmiechem. Vivian: Lol... co to, "Miłość na bogato"? xD Zagarnęła włosy. Vivian: A hipsterski gościu bez ucha to Van Gogh, a nie Vivaldi! Yolo. ;u; Nie wiedział zbytnio co zrobić po tym jak się na niego rzuciła, więc odwzajemnił kilka buziaków i zaczął ją bezwstydnie macać. No coś musiał mieć z tego. Przekręcił się z nią i odkleił. William: No w końcu... W sumie kiedyś musiało nastąpić. Przyznał, będąc lekko zszokowany tym posunięciem. Skierował wzrok do hipsterki. William: '''Niech będzie. To jak w końcu się tam zwiesz? xD '''Levianne: Bądźmy razem! <3 Przytuliła go tak mocno, że nie mógł złapać oddechu. Vivian prychnęła śmiechem i z uniesioną brwią odpowiedziała William'owi. Vivian: Lol, Vivian, a Ty? Widać, że inne lecą na Ciebie. :P William: No nie tak szybko! Dopiero się poznajemy. Choć nadal nie uwalniał jej spod ramienia. William: A w rzeczy samej. William Prince, szanowany człek no i obściskiwany jak ten drugi samiec pewnie, sądząc że jest taka nierówność. I jakoś się tak złożyło. Cóż.. dwóch już nie ma więc z haremu nici. Levianne: A ja jestem Levianne, (please) (nie)szanowana zło...tousta. Mam złote usta, bejbe. Przyssała się do ust William'a. Vivian to wszystko oglądała z... lekkim niesmakiem. xD Vivian: Lol... pokazówka gorsza niż w Korei Północnej. ;u; Szczególnie się tym nie przejęła i usiadła z boku. Vivian: Tylko bez seksu mi tutaj... jakbym miała coś takiego zobaczyć teraz, to sama bym się zabiła. ^^ William: 'Lepiej nie idż w ślady Serc. ''Wymamrotał, dalej śliniąc się z Levianne. 'William: '''Długo kazałaś czekać. ''Kontynuuował pocałunki, wręcz wpychając się jej do ust (please). '''Levianne(Pz): Nie wiedziałam że on jest taki drapieżny, mrau! <3 Lubię takich! <3 Levianne nie mogła już prawie oddychać. Levianne: Mmmhh!! Rynsuendi77!!! Dddrrmmmghhh!!!! W końcu znów mogła oddychać ale nadal się kochali.(please) Vivian się wku*wiła. <3 Vivian: Okej... koniec, bo jeszcze będą z tego dzieci... yolo! Odciągnęła ich od siebie i stanęła idealnie pomiędzy nimi. <3 Vivian: Lol! Niektórzy nie chcą tego oglądać... na przykład nie wiem... lol? Ja? (please) William: No trochę za szybko. Przekręcił głową. William: Amazonka jakaś z ciebie, miotasz ludżmi i rozszarpujesz. Jeszcze cię wcisnąć w strój jaskiniowca i dać ci pałkę do tłuczenia ludzi. Zaśmiał się kpiąca, zakrywając ręką usta. '' '''William:' Nie no żarty, żartami. Tak dawno do kogoś gęby się nie otwarzało. Levianne: Zmaknij mordę.<3 Kopnęła ją.<3 Levianne: "To co, polecimy w ślinę?" <3 Levianne(Pz): Lubię ich oglądać.<3 William: 'No ale żeby aż tak. ''Trochę się zaczął krępować tym co wyrabia. 'William: '''Za szybko strasznie! ''Levianne zaczęła udawać smutną. '''Levianne: Myślałam że mnie lubisz...;( Nicky zainspirowała się wywodami Willa i Levi i zaczęła całować się z Miłoszem... a raczej z drzewem, który bardzo przypominał jej Miłosza. Nicky: '''Bądź ze mną, bądź! Kochaj mnie! '''Nicky PZ: '''Kompletnie mi odbija. Tęsknię za nim. ;u; Co z tego, że widziałam go tylko raz. To mój jedyny. ;u; '''Nicky: Will-iam! Czy jakoś tak. Skoro jesteś bogaty, to może chcesz przeznaczyć troszkę pieniążków na biedne dziew.. to znaczy dzieci? <3 Zrobiła słodką minkę. Levianne: Hehehe, spitalaj. <3 Ją też kopnęła.<3 Przyglądał się z chytrą miną. William: Spokojnie, każdem mogę coś dać. Nie mam gwarancji,że przeżyję a szkoda byłoby zmarnować aki potencjał. Nieco uspokoił, acz nie chciał rozdzielać dziewczyn. Robiło się coraz ciekawie i obserwował co z tego wyniknie. Nicky pomasowała się po swojej zgrabnej pupci. '' '''Nicky:' Ojej, nie sądziłam, że tak bardzo lubisz pomagać innym. To się ceni. ^-^ Poprawiła włosy. '' '''Nicky PZ:' No co? Nudzę się. <3 A i monetki się przydadzą. ^^ Wtedy razem z Miłoszem pojedziemy na podróż poślubną do... Polski! Eh, tam jest tak cudownie! Bigos, ziemniaki - same rarytasy! No i tęcza. Tak dawno nie widziałam tęczy. No każdy by się wk*rwił. Piers tylko przyglądał się całej sytuacji z zażenowaniem. Zastanawiał się raczej, jakby podrzucić swój list Selene... Dziewczyna nie mogąc znieść tego całego, żenującego dość przedstawienia postanowiła przejść się kawałek dalej, byle nie słuchać głosu Levianne. Selene (PZ): 'Niekiedy to naprawdę wolałoby się już zginąć niż na to patrzeć. Mam wrażenie, że niektórym już kompletnie odbija... Polana: ''Gdzieś na polanie znajdowała się Majli, która jak zwykle wesoło sobie twerkowała. Rzeczywiście miała chyba dużo szczęścia, że nadal żyje. W pewnym momencie ktoś zaczął się za nią skradać. Tajemnicza postać trzymała siekierę w ręku. Gdy stała tuż za Majli, zamachnęła się i przypier*oliła siekierą prosto w jej twerkujacy tyłek. Majli zaczęła obficie krwawić i upadła na ziemię. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła… Klementynę. (please) '''Klementyna: '''Czas na zemstę, szmato! <3 '''Majli: '''Od dawna wiedziałam, że jesteś mocno je*nięta, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak. (please) '''Klementyna: '''Zdecydowanie za długo czekałam na odpowiedni moment, żeby cię zabić i w końcu się od ciebie uwolnić. (please) '''Majli: '''Zrób to, a już na zawsze będę cię nawiedzać jako duch. (please) '''Klementyna: '''Chyba jednak zaryzykuję. <3 Jakieś ostatnie słowo? '''Majli: '''Pie*dol się. (please) ''Klemcia znowu zrobiła zamach siekierą i jednym, mocnym uderzeniem odrąbała głowę Majli. '''William: Dobrze.. myśl. Prosta analiza słów. Zagadki na tym polegają. Jednakże, zagadki mogą się tyczyć nas samych. Wziął do rąk zagadkę. William: „''Wyjściem jest klucz''” Brzmi dość banalnie. Wszystko nim może być. Czyta dalej zagadkę. William: „''Lecz żaden przedmiot nie spełni waszego celu,” A skoro to nie przedmiot to coś nienamacalnego. Coś czego nie można w żaden sposób posiąść. ''Przechodzi do kolejnej części. William: Nie myślcie o wyglądzie, Nawet to sugeruje by nie szukać. ''Ciężko by cokolwiek nienamacalnego miało wygląd. ''I ostatnia część po jego analizie. William:'' hasło jest tym, czego masz szukać, przyjacielu''.” A skoro kluczem nie są rzeczy, to słowa. Słowa są nienamacalne i wyrażają wszystko niż jakakolwiek rzecz. Głęboko poukładał to sobie w głowie. William: 'Hasło które może być słowem. Słowo nie ma wyglądu, jedynie można ubrać to w słowa. A to co opisujemy słowem to emocje czy nasz stan. By poprawnie odpowiedzieć trzeba znać słowo kluczowe. Słowo klucz. A jedyne co może nas wydostać z tego koszmaru. To uczucia, chęci i wiara. Lecz skoro zakładam,że jest to słowo. To czy słowem kluczowym tym jest nadzieja? Chęć do walki? To co nas trzyma przy życiu? To jedyna słuszna dla mnie odpowiedź. Lecz jeśli się mylę będę musiał dogłębniej to sprawdzić. ''Zadumał i z pewnością odpowiedział. '''William: Nadzieja! Odpowiedział, czekając. '' Zagadka nr.2: ''Jak długo trzeba myśleć, aby rozwiązać ten prosty kod, moi mózgownicy? Wystarczy zanurzyć się w szczegółach koloru ubioru nie-kochanej pomocnicy. Odpowiedzi: Nicky: Eeee.. Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale chodzi o kolor zielony? <3 Odpowiedź błędna, nic się nie otworzyło. Zagadka nr.3: Przeczytaj uważnie treść tysiące razy, zalej głowę odpowiedzi stosem. Nie trać czasu, hasło znajduje się tuż pod twoim nosem. Odpowiedzi: Zagadka nr.4: Nadeszła pora na okrutnego zadania kolejną część... Nie wymień, lecz pokaż trzy znaki zodiaku dla rocznika '96. Odpowiedzi: 'Maggie: '''Ok... Jestem głupia, to po pierwsze, więc nie wiem jak i w ogóle, ale spróbuję ;u;. Odpowiedź to: Y, M, H. ''Nic się nie stało, co oznacza, że coś było źle ;) 'Maggie: '''Cholera. ._. No to może tak: 69/96, H, II? ;u; ''Wciąż nic. Zagadka nr.5: Czas zanurzyć się w przeszłości i odkopać tajemniczą zagadkę. Ona pomoże ci rozszyfrować kod i być może dać prawdziwą przewagę. Odpowiedzi: